carrieunderwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Blown Away Tour
The Blown Away Tour was Carrie's fourth tour, in support of her album Blown Away. This was her third head-lining tour, and first worldwide tour. Carrie announced tour dates on May 1, the same day her album dropped. She also said she would be donating one dollar from every ticket sold to Red Cross disaster relief. Carrie kicked off the tour on May 26, where she played at Bayou Country Superfest in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. That same month, she performed at the 2012 Billboard Music Awards. In early June, she performed in Nashville at the CMA Music Festival. In June and July, she performed in England and Australia, at such prestigious venues as Royal Albert Hall and Sydney Opera House. The remainder of the first half of the tour ran from August to December in the U.S. and Canada, with Hunter Hayes as the opening act. In October 2012, Carrie announced new tour dates for 2013, because her tour was doing so well. She announced not only would she continue to donate $1 from every ticket to Red Cross, but Hunter Hayes would also remain the opening act for the 2013 leg as well. The news came during the devastation caused by Hurricaine Sandy in the New England area. 2013 dates for “The Blown Away Tour”: 2-13 Colorado Springs, CO -- Colorado Springs World Arena 2-14 Broomfield, CO -- 1STBANK Center 2-17 Boise, ID -- Taco Bell Arena 2-19 Billings, MT -- MetraPark 2-21 Spokane, WA -- Spokane Veterans Memorial Arena 2-22 Yakima, WA -- Yakima Sundome 2-25 Oakland, CA -- Oracle Arena 2-26 Stockton, CA -- Stockton Arena 3-2 Las Vegas, NV -- Mandalay Bay Events Center 3-3 Ontario, CA -- Citizens Business Bank Arena (The Blown Away Tour: LIVE filmed here) 3-5 Fresno, CA -- Save Mart Center 3-8 Rio Rancho, NM -- Santa Ana Star Center 3-21 Richmond, VA -- Richmond Coliseum 3-23 Roanoke, VA -- Roanoke Civic Center 3-25 Hershey, PA -- Giant Center 3-26 Buffalo, NY -- First Niagara Center 3-28 Hamilton, ON -- Copps Coliseum 3-30 Kingston, ON -- K-Rock Centre 4-2 St. John, NB -- Harbour Station 4-9 Portland, ME -- Cumberland County Civic Center 4-11 Youngstown, OH-- Covelli Centre 4-13 Lansing, MI -- Breslin Student Events Center 4-14 Ft. Wayne, IN -- Allen County Memorial Coliseum 4-16 Greenville, SC -- BiLo Center 4-17 Columbia, SC -- Colonial Life Arena 4-19 Augusta, GA -- James Brown Arena 4-20 Jacksonville, FL -- Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Arena 4-23 Houston, TX -- Toyota Center 4-25 San Antonio, TX -- Freeman Coliseum 4-27 Cedar Park, TX -- Cedar Park Center 4-29 Lafayette, LA -- Cajundome 5-2 Bloomington, IL -- U.S. Cellular Coliseum 5-3 Milwaukee, WI -- BMO Harris Bradley Center 5-5 Toledo, OH -- Huntington Center 5-8 Charleston, WV -- Charleston Civic Center 5-10 Rockford, IL -- BMO Harris Bank Center 5-12 Omaha, NE -- CenturyLink Center 5-13 Sioux City, IA -- Tyson Events Center 5-15 Winnipeg, MB -- MTS Centre 5-18 Edmonton, AB -- Rexall Place Category:Tours